Saving Flynn
by Neka0189
Summary: [Begins end of Uncharted 2] When Sully follows Chloe in the Tibetan village, with a twinkle in his eye, little does Nate know exactly what the old man has been talked into. This story follows Chloe and Sully as they return to the remains of Shambala. Chloe wants to give Harry Flynn a proper burial, but what happens when they return and his body is still breathing.


**Title: Saving Flynn**

**Description: [Begins end of Uncharted 2] When Sully follows Chloe in the Tibetan village, with a twinkle in his eye, little does Nate know exactly what the old man has been talked into. This story follows Chloe and Sully as they return to the remains of Shambala. Chloe wants to give Harry Flynn a proper burial, but what happens when they return and his body is still breathing.**

**Authors Note: I really think this could have happened in the game behind the scenes, when the game finishes and Nate and Elena point Sully in the direction of Chloe. I don't think she would of left Flynn down there, even if she didn't feel love, he was still a good friend to her and risked his life and loyalty to save her numerous times. And.. Well, I just really want Flynn to have survived because he was such an awesome character, so here is my take on things that could have indeed happened and been covered up. :]  
**

**Chapter 1**

Chloe was waiting at the Tibetan village gate when Sully finally sauntered up to her, cautiously looking behind him whist holding his casual grace. Nothing what they were about to do was _wrong_. Or _insane_. He kept telling himself.

A few villagers were staring at him, whispering gossip in what he could only assume was Tibetan but they were talking so goddamn fast. Thankfully, Nate and Elena was nowhere to be seen, probably still having their first proper two-way conversation since her recovery. They had waved him off, thinking he was meeting up with Chloe for some 'fun'. Part of that was true, he was meeting up with her..

"They buy it?" She smiled tensely, picking up the dainty backpack from the dusty ground. Sully shrugged and stood for a moment staring at the floor before removing the fat cigar from his mouth and challenging her with a fixed stare.

"Are you _sure_ you want to do this? I mean, this is nuts to even try-"

"Oi. I'm not going to leave him there with the rest of those violent scumbags. Dead or alive, with or without your help. I'm bringing him out of Shambala." She said stubbornly.

"Chloe, he tried to _kill_ you. Doesn't that enter the equation?"

"He had this insane jealousy with Nate. He was just trying to hurt him."

"Yeah, with a live grenade?" Sully deadpanned. "I could think of _less_ painful ways than that."

"How many grenades has he survived, Victor?"

"It's beside the point! The guy's nothing but trouble. It's better for everyone if he just rots down there. Stupid ass."

"Lazaravic scared the shit out of him. He made him like he was. But now he's gone.. Victor, I can change him if he's still alive. If he's dead... Well... You'll have your wish. But I at least owe him a proper burial away from that place.. I loved him, please." She winced, admitting the truth to herself again.

"I thought you we're mad about Nate?"

"..Nathan has made his choice. He's got Elena. Right now, I've got no-one. No-one but you to turn to for help. Please help me find Harry." She pleaded, allowing her eyes to well up as she took a gentle hold of Sully's hand. Every gesture mattered to make the stubborn old guy agree to risk his own life to save a treasure hunter he never really liked. She knew she was probably being selfish, in the fact she was now betraying Nate and asking his father figure to join her scheme to save her loneliness, but she desperately knew it was the right thing to do. If she left Harry after betraying him like she had back in Shambala, she would never forgive herself. Now that the adrenalin and racing had stopped, she had found the time to think through her rash actions.

Sully on the other hand didn't have anything to lose. He had been stalling his next job in Turkey in the hope of hearing what the outcome was with the Cintamani stone. And after getting a barely understandable phone-call from Nate a few days ago,_ the kid had been in tears_, he had jumped on the first plane to reach him. All he had really known was Lazaravic was dead and Elena was on the brink. Nate had been far too preoccupied with Elena's health to notice Chloe's own distress and long absences but Sully had. He had seen her tear-stained face just yesterday emerging from one the residents houses, nursing a cup of something for her worries. That was when Sully had approached her, and demanded that she let him in on what was bothering her. He later dropped out of the running for the next job in Turkey..

"I'll be damned if either of us die and Nate finds us sniffing around old hunting ground. He'd _really_ want to know what the hell was in our heads afterwards."

"So you're in?" Chloe asked, hopeful.

"...Yeah, I'm in. But this malarkey better have some sort of a bonus at the end. You know what he called me? An old sack of shit. Well, this old sack of shit is about to drag his sorry ass out of _goddamn_ hell!" He said, opening his arms and clasping them around Chloe, who was struggling to stop herself from leaping onto him in gratitude.

"Oh, Sully. Thank you,_ thank you_. You can't tell Nate _anything_ about this though! Promise me! Oh, whatever I do won't be enough to repay you. You have no idea how grateful I am!"

"Do what to whom?" He suddenly asked with great interest and mischief glinting in his eyes.

"What?"

"What you do to repay. Is that—" He grinned, just about to gesture something crude but Chloe stopped him.

"If _anything_ it'd be money." She barked, catching on before he could clarify what he was going to say about a sexual repayment. He rolled his eyes in humor and placed the cigar securely back between his teeth.

**[I know this is a short chapter. But just want to see how people react to this starter before continuing with more. Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!]**


End file.
